Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 15
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside. THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF THE SEASON!
1. Trailer

After Amy's death, Chris and Wyatt travel to the past to try and save her. Meanwhile Paige tells Pandora that Piper and Phoebe are dead. Jess returns home after Melinda calls her. One of them may show a side that was never known and it will force a heartbreaking decision.

A/N: I'm out of school for the summer which means I'm going to have more time to write. Well I'm going to post the first chapter sometime today hopefully.

A/N2: I rewrote the last little thing in here. I don't like the way I worded it.


	2. The Sadness That Surrounds Us All

I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Jess, Kris, and all other OC's. I don't own Jack. JOUNOUCHI sama owns Jack. Also Jack's storyline for this episode was thought up and requested by JOUNOUCHI sama.

Warning: Mild cursing in this chapter!

Chris sat on the couch in the attic. Wyatt was sitting next to him. Chris had been crying so his eyes were red and his cheeks were slightly puffy.

"I can't believe this!" Chris yelled in anger, frustration, and sadness. "Why did she have to die? Why could you save her?"

"I tried…" Wyatt started.

"Bullshit!" Chris yelled at his brother, before standing up. "You could have saved her! You're the twice blessed child! You can do anything! So why couldn't you save her?"

"Chris you have to accept the fact I wasn't meant to save her," Wyatt said. He had tears forming in his eyes. "I wanted to save her. She was like my sister."

"Like hell she was!" Chris yelled before he rammed into his brother.

Both men went flying to ground. Chris recovered first and slammed his fist into Wyatt's face. Wyatt tried to block his brother but did nothing to really stop him.

Melinda had heard them fighting from her room and ran up to the attic when she heard a loud crashing sound. She found Chris on top of Wyatt trying to punch his face in. Wyatt was trying to block him.

"STOP IT!" Melinda yelled. Chris stopped punching Wyatt and both men looked over at their sister. "This isn't what Amy would want!"

Chris felt like shit. He stood up and left the attic without a word. Melinda went over and helped Wyatt up.

"You ok?" Melinda asked.

"Physically I am," Wyatt answered.

---

Amber was walking to her car. She had just flipped her phone closed and was digging through her purse for her keys. Amber heard a noise which caused her to drop her purse. The contents were now scattered on the ground.

"Who's there?" she called out into the darkness. When there was no answer, Amber sighed. She kneeled down to pick up her things.

"You're jumping at shadows," Amber told herself. "Chill out."

Amber jumped when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She couldn't see anything because it was so dark. She noticed a light blue light.

She felt a pain in her right shoulder. Amber fell to the ground, unconscious. The figure came closer and looked down at his victim.

When he walked away he stopped under a street light. He looked back at Amber. His face was hauntingly familiar. It was the face of Jack Turner.

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

---

Pandora was driving back to manor in Amy's jeep. Poppy and Matthew were in the backseat asleep. Pandora couldn't believe Amy was gone.

She had always liked Amy. They had been friends since their first year in college. Pandora wiped her tears away before she answered her phone.

"Hello," Pandora said, trying to control her voice. She paused to listen to the other person.

"Mom slow down," Pandora said. "Now what happened?"

Pandora listened and her jaw dropped and fresh tears came. "What?" She didn't see the red light and another car went plowing into hers.

---

Jess came in and noticed the manor was really quiet. It was never this quiet. Melinda was sitting in the living room.

"I'm home," Jess said.

Melinda looked up and Jess could see she had been crying. "I didn't mean for you to cut your weekend short."

"I couldn't have fun knowing that this was going on here," Jess said as she sat on the couch, next to Melinda. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could help me watch the kids when they get home," Melinda said.

The phone rang and Jess picked it up. She was listening to the other person for a moment. "What!" Jess yelled. "We'll be right there."

Jess hung up to phone and turned to her friend. "Pandora got into a car accident." The girls grabbed Patty's car keys off the table and set off for the hospital.

A/N: This was a pretty emotion chapter. Leave a review and I'll update soon.


	3. Timely Death

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Jess and Melinda ran through the hospital looking for Pandora and the kids. Melinda spotted Poppy sitting in a small waiting room. Jess nodded at Melinda's glance and went to into the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Jess said to them as she knelled in front of them. "Are you alright?" Poppy nodded. "Where's your brother?"

Poppy pointed to the playpen in the corner of the room. Matthew sat in the middle, playing with building blocks. Jess sat in a chair and pulled Poppy onto her lap.

---

Melinda looked into the windows of the rooms seeing if she could find her. One room caught her attention. Wyatt's girlfriend, Amber was lying in whitely clad bed.

Melinda pushed the door open and closed it behind her. Amber moved her head so she could see her visitor. She half expected Wyatt, but she didn't know this teenager standing in front of her.

"Are you Amber?" Melinda asked.

"Who are you?" Amber asked. She sounded a little scared.

"I'm Wyatt's sister, Melinda," she answered.

Amber visibly relaxed. "Wyatt talks about you all the time."

"What happened to you?" Melinda asked.

"I was attacked in a parking lot," Amber told her. "The last thing I remember was a blue light."

Melinda looked sorry for her. "Did they take anything?"

"No," Amber shook her head.

"Well it was nice meeting you, though I wish it was under better circumstances," Melinda said as she opened the door. "I'll tell Wyatt you're here."

---

Chris dropped the last ingredient into his potion. It had to sit for ten minutes before he could bottle it. He took a piece of chalk and started to draw the Triquetra on the wall.

"I know you are upset," Wyatt said as he entered the attic. "But must you deface the manor?"

Chris ignored his brother as he continued drawing the Triquetra. As he finished, Wyatt understood. Chris was going to time travel.

"Chris you do know that if Amy is meant to die, she will die again," Wyatt told him. "There isn't anything you can do to stop it."

"I know that," Chris snapped. "But I can't go on knowing, I didn't try to get her back."

Wyatt nodded. "Well then I'm going with you."

"You don't have to," Chris said.

"You're my little brother," Wyatt said. "I have to look after you."

Chris nodded his thanks before bottling the potion. They had to make sure they had enough, just incase they ended up in the wrong place.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

Wyatt nodded and Chris through the vial at the wall. A blue portal appeared over the Triquetra on the wall. Both brothers took a breath before they went into the void.

---

Amy sat on the couch in the attic looking at her body, which had been covered with a blanket. She was wondering why death hadn't come to collect her. It didn't make any sense.

"This is so confusing," Amy said as she put her head in her hands. "This could only happen if the grand design was out of order."

"Very good," A male voice said.

Amy's head jerked up. She saw a brown haired man standing in front of her. He was wearing a rather expensive suit. Amy could tell he was in shape because his muscles were well defined by his clothing.

"I was wondering, how long it would take you to figure it out," He said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked as she stood from the couch.

"Cole Turner," he told her.

---

Jess followed Melinda up to the attic. Melinda grabbed the book and made her way to the couch. She pulled it open and started flipping through its pages.

"You think who ever attack Amber was a demon?" Jess asked as she place Matthew in his playpen.

"Yeah," Melinda nodded. "I bet you that the blue light was an energy ball."

Jess grabbed her purse and pulled out a shirt. "I had a feeling you would say that," she said. "I took her shirt from the nurses' station."

"Good thinking," Melinda said. "We can use that to scry for the demon."

Jess nodded and sat down in front of the map of the city. She grabbed the scrying crystal and started to move it over the map. Pandora came up the stairs, her arm in a sling.

"Wyatt isn't here," Pandora whined.

"Did you call for him?" Melinda asked.

Pandora nodded. "He isn't responding."

Jess looked back at the map when the crystal dropped. "Got him!"

Pandora looked over her shoulder, and he eyes went wide. "He is here!"

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to take so long. I was busy for the past two weeks…I tried to post this last night but the thingy wouldn't let me. I kept getting an error...Here is the chapter. Review!!!


	4. Saved

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Wyatt and Chris came out of the time vortex, to find the attic empty. It was surprising because they had spent so much time in the room over the last twenty four hours. The room was dark so it had to be night outside.

"Do you think we are in the right place?" Wyatt asked.

"There's only one way to know," Chris answered.

The brothers slowly took off for the stairs. They didn't want to make any noise. If they were caught, something worse could happen.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they made sure to check around the corner. No one was there, so they hurried down the hall. Chris stopped when he heard a door open.

The brothers made a dash for the bathroom. They made it just in time before they heard voices. Chris could make out Pearl's voice.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," his cousin's voice said.

"I don't think any of us are," Another voice said, trying to make Pearl feel better.

They came into sight and Chris saw it was Jack she was talking to. Wyatt was looking out into the hall, over Chris's head. Chris had noted that Wyatt had been keeping an eye on Jack. Nether brother had learned to trust the man.

"When this is all over, I'm going on a vacation," Pearl told him. "I'm going to go and lay on a beach."

"Can I go with you?" Jack asked. Chris couldn't tell if he was hopeful or joking. Pearl gave him a look that quick put an end to that.

They passed them and went up the attic stairs. Chris and Wyatt decided to stay put. Amy had fallen down the stairs. So it made sense to wait there, and out of sight. Now, all they could do was wait.

---

Amy knew she had heard that name before. She couldn't quite remember where. Amy stood up and he was a lot taller than she was.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I was sent to keep you company while this mess is being fixed," Cole answer. His tone suggested there was another reason. Amy knew she had to be careful. This guy had an ulterior motive

"So, they expect me to just sit here and wait for death?" Amy asked. "Now, that is a laughable concept."

"Well, you aren't the only one here," Cole told her. "Piper and Phoebe are around here somewhere."

Amy's head snapped up. "Are you saying they died?"

"Well technically they did," Cole said. "But if your friends play their cards right, you three won't be dead for much longer."

"So we get a freebie?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Cole waved a finger at her. "You have until Death comes to collect you. If they don't find a way to save you before that, then you will cross over."

"Where are Piper and Phoebe?" Amy asked.

"I was not given that information," Cole said with a sigh.

He had wanted to see Phoebe. When they assigned him to Amy, he was angry to say the least. But maybe, this girl was the key to finding her.

----

Jess and Melinda ran down the stairs to find the demon. Melinda checked the rooms upstairs as Jess ran downstairs. Jess ran into the living room and saw Jack sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," Jess said timidly.

Jack rolled his head back to look at her. "Hi. You look pale. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Jess told him. "You are part demon right?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Why?"

"No reason," Jess slowly backed up as she heard Melinda come down the stairs.

"The house is clean," She said. "I don't understand this. Why did the crystal land on the house, if the demon wasn't here?"

'Because he is here,' Jess thought as she looked at Jack.

---

Cole was really starting to annoy her. He paced, silently. Amy hated long silences. They were really creepy.

She needed someone, anyone. Amy eyed the book and secretly wondered if she could use it as a ghost, or what ever the hell she was. Amy sighed before standing up and walking over to the book.

Amy could feel Cole's eyes watching her intently. She took a deep breath, before grabbing the book. She could feel the book on her fingers.

Amy saw this as a good sign and opened the book quickly. She flipped through the book. She stopped when she came to the spell she wanted. This spell summoned a lost witch.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work. The spell was meant to be used by more than one witch. But, it was all Amy had.

_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to me,__ who calls you near_

_Come to me,__ and settle here_

Swirling lights appeared, but when they faded only Phoebe was standing there. Phoebe looked around for a moment, and then her eyes landed on Cole. She looked between Amy and Cole, trying to figure this out.

---

It was official, Wyatt was bored out of him mind. Sitting in the bathroom with his brother, wasn't his idea of fun. Chris was pacing in front of the bathtub and had been for hours. Wyatt just wanted to push him in.

An explosion caught their attention. Chris went flying for the door. They heard a crash and the brothers made their way to the staircase.

Sure enough, Amy's body lay there. They saw her soul part from her body. Amy's soul looked at Chris.

"I love you," she said.

Wyatt dropped down next to her body and started to heal her. Her soul slowly came back to Amy's body. Amy took in a deep breath as she regained life.

Wyatt stood and grabbed Chris's arm. "We have to go."

Chris took one last look at Amy. They had done it. They had saved her. Chris turned and quickly followed Wyatt.

A/N: SORRY!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to take this long. I had a hard time writing this. Hopefully next time it won't take as long. If it sucks, I'm sorry. Review.


	5. Take it or Leave it

For disclaimer see chapter one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe screamed.

"It's a pleasure to see you too," Cole said.

"Um…Guys!" Amy said.

"Why aren't you in the wasteland?" Phoebe asked, keeping her distance from Cole.

"Now that is a length story," Cole said.

"Well we have plenty of time," Phoebe countered.

"GUYS!" Amy screamed, to get their attention.

"What?" Phoebe snapped.

Amy held up her arm, which was disappearing. Phoebe's eyes widened. Cole looked rather calm.

"Why I am I vanishing?" Amy asked.

"They must have saved you," Cole explained. "Your soul should return to your body now."

Before Amy got the chance to ask him, she vanished from their sight. Phoebe looked back at Cole and sighed. She glared at him, making sure to maintain the hole between them.

"This is just great!" Phoebe whined.

---

Jess pulled Pandora up to the attic. "Which box has the Belthazor vanquishing potion in it?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Pandora asked.

"Because it is important," Jess said as she ripped a box open. It was where they kept the extra bottled potion. That was the smart place for it to be.

"Jess what's going on?" Pandora asked.

"I think Jack attacked Amber," Jess said as she held up a bottle with a pinkish liquid in it. "Found it!"

"Wait, you're going to vanquish Jack?" Pandora watched as Jess poured the potion into the potion bowl.

"What other choice do we have?" Jess asked. "He attacked an innocent."

"Jack is a Whitelighter," Pandora pointed out. "Whitelighters aren't exactly known for attacking innocents."

"He's also part demon," Jess reminded her. "If he didn't attack her, why would the crystal have landed on him? Jack can throw energy balls. It all fits."

"So, a lot of people can throw energy balls," Pandora said.

"Since when did you become a Jack fan?" Jess asked.

"What do you need from me?" Pandora asked.

Jess held a dagger. "Just a little bit of your blood."

---

Chris and Wyatt exited the portal. The sunroom of the manor was brightly lit by the morning light. There were toys littered all over the floor.

"I guess we made it back," Wyatt said.

The sounds of children reached them. Five children ran down the stairs and into the dinning room. The first two were girls that looked to be about three. They both had dark brown hair, but their eyes were different. One had blue eyes and the other had brown.

Another girl came down after them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy helping her down the steps had dark blonde hair.

Bringing up the rear was a black haired teenager. She pushed them all into the dinning room. Chris and Wyatt heard the shuffling of chairs.

"Come on guys or you'll be late," A familiar voice said.

A few moments later Amy came into the living room to get her purse. Chris sucked in a breath. Amy looked beautiful.

Her brown hair was still shiny, but it had a few strains of sliver thrown in, in random places. Her brown eyes still sparkled with life. She had no wrinkles, but she looked older.

"Where are we?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't think it is where," Chris corrected him. "I think it's when."

"It doesn't matter when," Wyatt whispered back. "We have to get home"

The brothers nodded to each other and made a break for the stairs. They managed to get through unseen. They found a private room, so they could finally return home.

---

Amy groaned as she regained consciousness. She felt stiff and sore. She could hear voices.

Amy slowly sat up. Her back had that tingling feeling like when your leg falls asleep. Amy felt the need to get up.

Jess, who was working on the potion, almost dropped some eye of newt on the floor when she saw Amy. "Amy!"

Amy looked over at her. "How long was I…You know…"

Jess had to stop and think about it. "A day, maybe two"

Jess ran to help the older woman up. Amy nodded her thanks as she legs were getting feeling back in them. "Where's Chris?"

Jess shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure where he and Wyatt went."

Amy motioned to the potion. "What are you making?"

Jess looked at the potion really quick. "It's just a back up potion for later. Nothing for you to worry about. You should go take a bath."

Amy nodded and left the attic. Jess went back to her potion. Pandora came up holding a jar.

"Amy's back," Pandora said.

Nodding, Jess finished the potion. She bottles a few vials. She put Amber's shirt in the brass bowl on the table and grabbed the summoning spell.

She and Pandora said the spell quickly and a demon appeared in front of them, but it wasn't Jack. Jess swore under her breath as she and Pandora had to jump out of the way. The potion she had spent the whole afternoon on was useless.

Pandora looked at Jess from her hiding place. "What now?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Jess asked.

They heard the demon scream in pain and they looked up to see Wyatt and Chris. Both girls took breaths of relief. "It's about time," Pandora said.

The demon's soul came out of his body. Death appeared next to him. "You were not on my list."

"Nether was Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Piper," Pandora said.

Chris and Wyatt looked confused and worried. "What about mom?" Chris asked.

"Why don't we trade?" Jess asked. "You can have him and we get Piper and Phoebe."

Death raised an eyebrow. "Two for one?"

Pandora nodded. "Take it or leave it."

Death merely nodded and he and the demon's soul vanished. "Well what the hell does that mean?" Pandora asked.

"I think it means we get Phoebe and Piper back," Jess told her.

A/N: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean for it to take this long to update. Really I am very sorry. I hope you guys don't mind that I killed Coop off. I never really liked him to be honest. Well review.


	6. Returning and Loving

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

A/N: Because I made you guys wait so long for chapter 5, here is Chapter 6. This is the last chapter of season 1!!!!

Phoebe was flipping though the book looking for a way out. It didn't matter what it was. It had to be better than being stuck here with Cole.

Cole had been looking at her with that look ever since she got there. It was really getting on her last nerve. Phoebe slammed the book shut, know it couldn't help her.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Phoebe snapped.

"Like what?" Cole asked.

Phoebe sighed and fell back into the couch. "I really wish they would hurry up and save me!"

Cole walked over and stood in front of her. "Phoebe, this happened for a reason. The reason is you are supposed to learn something."

"Oh, I learned something!" Phoebe snapped. "I've learned I have to vanquish my son-in-law."

Cole sighed. "Phoebe why do you think they sent me?"

"Because they like to watch me squirm," Phoebe answered.

"No," Cole told her. "They sent me because you need to realize that you can't go off vanquishing people. Your daughter is happy. She is like you. If you go off trying to kill her husband, you will lose her. You don't want that to end like you and I did, do you?"

Phoebe glared at Cole. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you know I'm telling you the truth," Cole said

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that?" Phoebe asked. "You've lied to me hundreds of times!"

"Trust in yourself," Cole told her. "Trust in your daughter."

Phoebe was about to say something back when she started disappearing. She looked at Cole who merely nodded. "It's time for you to return."

Phoebe was about to ask what he meant, but she disappeared. Cole sighed. She had left him again.

---

Jess was sitting in the living room flipping through the pages of the book. Though they had vanquished the demon, she still had questions. Why would all of this point to Jack if he didn't do anything?

She finally found the page of the demon. He was a high level shape shifter that could throw off a witch by masking his energy as someone else's. That explained a lot.

She looked up when she saw lights out of the corner of her eye. Jack appeared a few feet away. Jess sat up, closing the book.

"Hey," Jack said. "Are you hunting anything?

Jess looks down at the book. "No. I was just checking something out"

Jack nodded and sat down next to her. He lightly grabbed one of her hands. Jess blushed and looked away so he wouldn't see.

The feeling of his hand on her chin sent a chill through Jess's whole body. Jack lightly pushed her head so their eyes met. "Don't hide from me."

Without warning, Jack pulled her close and their lips met. Jess was frozen. What was he doing? Why did she like it?

Jack pulled away slowly. "Now you know how I feel."

---

Phoebe shot up. She had been laying on something cold, covered with a white sheet. She was greeted with the sight of Piper freezing a guy wearing a white lab coat.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"It looks like the city morgue," Piper said. "PAIGE!"

Blue orbs appeared just moments before Paige. "You're alive!" Paige sounded so happy.

"Yeah, we can take care of the tearful hellos when you take us home," Piper said.

Paige nodded. Phoebe jumped off of the bed. The sisters took each other's hands and Paige orbed them out.

---

Chris climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around Amy. She turned and nuzzled his chest. "I was afraid I would never see you again."

Amy rested her head on his chest. "Don't think about it. I'm back. That's all that matters."

Chris nodded and kissed the top of her head. He tightened his grasp on her. Content as could be, to never let go.

---

Wyatt was lying in his bed watching TV. He heard his name called out. It was soft and flowed like wind. Wyatt turned off his TV to listen to it.

He got up and followed the voice. As he reached the bottom of the attic stairs, the voice got stronger. He quickly ran up the stairs and into the dark attic.

As he got closer to Excalibur, the voice got louder and louder. Excalibur was calling to Wyatt. Excalibur was calling Wyatt to complete his destiny.

A/N: Little hint of what season 2 will be based off of. Season 1 is complete. If you have any requests for season two, please share them with me in a review. And don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


End file.
